


A Hunger for Power (Part 2)

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [13]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage (a bit, Choking, Edging, F/M, Murder, Spanking, nsfw... obviously dheheh, sort of???), that's the last reza smut i'll write i say, you know like a liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Reza convinces Tala to kill for him.
Relationships: Reza/Tala, Rezala
Series: Hiraya One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Hunger for Power (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 and the VERY NSFW version of this fic.
> 
> Obligatory soundtrack: When We by Tank
> 
> But also, quickly if you wanna hear Tala's Killing Song, it's Five Years by Sugar Hiccup. I suggest playing that song first before playing When We.

It truly was a sight to behold to see Tala transform into a different person. All Reza had to do was greet the spy, and ask him to sit. He looked at Tala apprehensively at first.

“I thought we would be speaking alone.” The spy said, accusingly.

Tala raised her hands up in surrender, “I’m only here as the entertainment.” She said, putting on her most innocent expression.

Reza tried to ignore the nagging annoyance he felt as the spy visibly relaxed and looked Tala up and down, his gaze lingering and slow.

“Tala…” He whispered, and Tala was surprised to find his jaw was tight. She gave him a defiant little smirk before turning back to the spy.

“I just wanted to give your guest a warm welcome. My name is Tala, as you just heard.” She said, offering her hand to the man sitting beside her.

Reza was ready to tear his hand off his arm when the spy took Tala’s hand and kissed the back of it, before introducing himself, “Emilio.”

Emilio.

It seemed they would be the last two people who would remember that name. After tonight, he would be no one. Reza had to remind himself of that. It was enough to know that Emilio would not make it past this dinner for Reza to get a hold of himself, and it surprised him that he even had to.

It seemed that the idea of Tala flirting with another man so openly in front of him was getting to Reza. He didn’t like to share his toys. And he didn’t like sharing her attention with a worthless little mole. But this is what he asked of her, and she has been delivering.

She was leaning as close as she could to Emilio, saying, “Here, try the wine. Mr. Awitan here has only the best wine in his cellars. It should help you relax.” She offered him her own glass and he wrapped his hand around where she was holding the glass to keep their fingers intertwined as he drunk from her glass.

When he pulled back, Tala looked him in the eye, and placed her lips right where he drank and smiled at him from the top of the glass before drinking as well.

“Miss Dizon.” Reza said, coldly, and she pulled back at the warning tone in his voice, “We have business to attend to.”

“Right, I’m sorry.” She said,

She pushed away and tried to get up from the table, but Emilio stopped her with a hand on her hip. Reza clenched his fist on his arm rest.

“Wait, surely she could stay? I will be under your protection soon, correct?”

“If and only if the information you give me is sufficient enough for me to keep you alive.” Reza kept his voice monotonous as Tala slid behind Emilio to massage his shoulders.

When their eyes met, Tala looked almost like she was daring Reza. She knew he was getting jealous. He usually wasn’t this cold in the beginning of his conversations. Usually, he’d act charming, and would have a smile on his face. At least Emilio didn’t know this about Reza. All he’d see would be a criminal that wanted to get straight to business and did not want his time wasted. Reza did not gain his reputation from nothing, after all. There was a reason he was feared.

“With the death of Duran, Ario moves to strike at the Kampanaryo. He aims to dismantle them once and for all, and to hunt the agents down so that no one would ever stand against the government. Now is the perfect time for him to seize power over all of Sidapa.” Emilio said.

Tala blacked out for a moment. Hearing Emilio so casually mention Duran’s death made her feel… angry, resentful. It was not an emotion she was comfortable with. Especially when his death was being shown as an opportunity to further corruption. A dark part of Tala wanted to strangle Emilio then and there.

“I know this already. I didn’t need you to tell me that a power-hungry cop wanted more power than he deserved.” Reza’s bored drawl was back.

“Give him good information or he’ll kill you, darling.” Tala said, wrapping her arms around Emilio’s neck and whispering in his ear, before she gave his cheek a small kiss as encouragement.

Reza tried to suppress the growl that was boiling up from his guts. He did not like seeing Tala that close to this worm _at all_. It was throwing off his ability to be composed, and the aswang part of him just wanted to tear Emilio’s neck off and get it over with, damn the consequences.

“Th—I also… There is… one more thing…” Emilio stammered, melting under Tala’s touch.

“When we were still called Gumamela, Domingo had us kill an entire village…”

Tala’s blood ran cold. He was about to tell Reza about Inday, she knew it. This would be the kind of information Reza would definitely kill to have. Information that will endanger her friend’s life. Information that she had been trying to hide from Reza himself.

She dug her fingers into Emilio’s arm, painfully, and Tala looked over at Reza. Thankfully, he looked distracted enough that he didn’t notice, and Emilio promptly stopped talking.

“I’m bored of this. Shall I sing?” She asked Reza.

“In a moment.” Reza said, pushing his chair back. “Come here, angel.”

Tala hesitated in confusion. This wasn’t part of any of their plans. And she was too afraid of where the conversation was going for her to want to be close to him. Reza was dangerous when he was angry.

“Why?” Tala asked, defiantly.

“Because I realize I do not like the idea of someone else touching what’s mine.”

Tala’s jaw dropped. It was a good thing she was standing behind Emilio, so he wouldn’t have to see her break character. She approached him anyway, and when she did, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

“Mr. Awitan.” She let out a breathless laugh as his lips glided over her shoulder, “You can’t possibly be jealous, can you?”

“I am and I don’t like it.” He said, running his hand hungrily up her knee to her thigh, pushing her dress aside from the slit so his skin could be on hers, hot and needing in his touch.

“Reza—” Emilio begun, 

“Ssh.” Tala hissed as she leaned forward and grazed her lips against Reza’s, and he caught her bottom lip between his teeth, making her gasp, while his hand slipped beneath her dress, to the wetness between her legs. He adjusted her position so that her back was on his chest, and so he could have easier access to the spot between her legs, nudging her legs apart. 

His fingers brushed aside her silk underwear, and it didn’t matter to either of them that Emilio was still there, now watching in both fascination and embarrassment. Perhaps even comtemplating to join. He wasn’t seeing much, anyway. Everything was happening beneath the table, but he could see Tala sinking back against Reza’s chest, her head turned to bury her moans into his neck, her cheeks red. Right now, what mattered to Reza was that it was his touch she remembered, his touch that was making her weak. Tala let out a louder moan as Reza plunged a finger inside her.

“Sing and get this over with.” Reza commanded, suddenly pulling his hand away from her. Tala gasped, gripping his hand to keep it where it was. He buried his face in her hair and said, “Sing, Tala. Make him pay.”

She leaned forward, placing her palms on the table, gathering herself. Emilio was trying to stand, finally sensing that there was a trap that he freely walked into, but Tala had already opened her mouth.

No words came out, just a hum, a spell-binding melody that made Emilio freeze in place, unable to look away. He stood where he was, completely entranced by Tala, still sitting on Reza’s lap as he stroked her hair, and her singing became more intense, the notes getting higher.

He was too enchanted by her voice to notice his nose had begun to bleed, and then his ears; and at her highest note, he gripped his chest as his heart simply stopped beating and he slumped over the table. There was a rush… A rush of pleasure and satisfaction that did not come from Reza’s touch, and Tala's skin glowed as she felt the life seep from Emilio’s body. She could feel herself getting more powerful already, and there was a sense of righteousness, too, knowing she had rid the world of evil and protected Inday’s secret. She did not think killing would come so easy for her and it scared her that it did.

“That’s a good girl.” Reza said as they both stood while the door opened and some of his people dragged the lifeless body out of the room.

When they were finally alone, Tala turned around in his arms to face him, her hands unbuttoning his suit jacket, so she could slip her fingers beneath, finding the harnesses that concealed his guns.

“We need to work on your jealousy, Mr. Awitan. It’s unbecoming.” She said in a low voice, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

“Oh, no. On the contrary.” Reza stopped her hands from going any further, nudging them away from him. She pouted. “What we need to work on, my angel, is that behavior of yours.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you mean.” She said, eyes widened in fake innocence. It may be the rush of gahum that was making her so brave.

Reza had to admit, the idea of having to temper this new side of Tala was an idea that was very enticing. If it was discipline she was looking for, it was discipline she was going to get.

“You will.” He unbuckled his belt and pulled it completely off. “Wrists.”

Tala obediently pressed her wrists together to let him bound them with his belt.

“You’re going soft, Reza.” She teased, “Any looser and I can simply twist these off.”

Reza chuckled, grateful that he didn’t have to be as gentle as the first time, and tightening his binding on her. “You’re becoming too brave, Miss Dizon.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

She had no idea what had overcome her, but there was also a sense of power that came from knowing that she had such an effect on Reza, now. That a mere touch towards another person would have him so flustered, that she had the capability to put a dent on his cold, composed exterior. And there was the heightened sense of excitement at what he would do to gain some semblance of control.

He turned her around and pushed her down so she was half-lying on the table on her stomach and Tala gasped as his hand landed firmly on her ass without warning, before making a circular motion to soothe the sting. He gave her only a second to breathe before he landed another strike, and another, and another, and somehow it was both a punishment and a reward.

“Fuck.” She squirmed, but he kept a hand firmly on her back to stop her from moving, and he lifted her dress up to her waist, pulling her soaking panties down to her ankles. Reza’s hand gently traveled back up her leg, and to the soft, supple skin of her ass.

“Who do you belong to?” He growled, leaning down to her as he did slow, circular movements over her already sensitive skin.

“I don’t belong to anyone, _sir_ \--ah!” It came out as a strangled cry as his palm landed heavily on her.

“Are you _trying_ to piss me off?” Reza sounded half-incredulous as he pushed his hair back from his face.

“Is it working?” He could hear the smirk in her voice, but that was quickly drowned out by another gasp as his palm landed on her skin, this time a bit harder, just to test her limits.

“If you’re going to be pushing this, Tala, you have to tell me when you can’t handle it.”

“I can handle it.”

“But when you can’t—”

“I’ll let you know—ah, _fuck_.” Tala moaned as he struck her ass again.

“That was for interrupting.” Reza snapped. This time, his finger drifted towards her core, stroking lazily as he did. “Now, are you ready to apologize?”

“Not really.” He struck her thrice without stopping. Each time, she cried out and at the third strike, she was gaaping for breath while her legs shook. His hand softly circled the handprint on her heated skin.

“How about now?”

“I’m sorry for interrupting.” She panted,

“And?” He urged, his hand caressing her back now, pulling her up and then turning her around to face him.

“For making you jealous.”

“Good.” He ran a thumb over her bottom lip as he unzipped her dress and it pooled around her ankles.

“And?” He continued as he carried her by her waist so she could sit on the table, hands still bound in front of her with his belt, resting on her lap.

“And I won’t do it again?” She asked. This was the Tala that he was used to. Innocent, obedient. She may be defiant at first but at the end, she would submit, and would ask for guidance.

“Good girl.” Reza said, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. She leaned closer so she could capture his lips, and her hands, though bound, still tried to unzip his pants and unbuckle his harnesses, which fell to the floor as she deftly pulled them off him, all the while, their tongues met between them, and their kissing became more passionate, deepening as they pulled each other closer. He unbuttoned his shirt to expose his scarred chest and let it fall to the floor.

Reza then held her bound hands up and swung her arms over his shoulders, so that Tala had no choice but to keep her hands up, and he lowered his head to bite into the skin of her shoulder, and since he was still in a punishing mood, he bit with teeth that were sharp as daggers—the teeth of his aswang form.

Tala hissed, gripping the hair at the back of his head, but pushed his head closer to her. He knew he had drawn blood, so he licked at the wound to sooth the pain she felt.

“More.” She begged, and he lowered his head to the swell of her breast, sucking at her nipples, biting into her soft skin, all the while Tala moaned and asked for more.

“You’re getting greedy, angel.” He said, his hand travelling to her throat. He guided her down to lie on her side, still holding squeezing her throat with one hand and unzipping his pants with the other.

He freed his hardness from his pants, and he took advantage of the fact that her mouth was already open as she tried to breathe from his choking to press himself against her lips. He loosened his hold on her throat and she took him in his mouth with no hesitation.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve quite forgiven you yet for your defiance.” Reza said through gritted teeth as she took him further down her throat.

She tried to pull away to protest, but he held her by the back of her head and she kept her mouth wrapped around the sensitive head of his dick. He tugged at her bound hands, holding on to the belt tied around her wrists and using that to guide her hand down between her legs.

“You can pleasure yourself until you make me come.” Reza said, with a smirk, “That should remind you not to be a little brat next time, yes?”

Tala groaned in protest but did as she was told, her own fingers working inside herself, distracting her from focusing on the pleasure she was supposed to give Reza. When he noticed her slowing down her ministrations on him, just as she was about to make herself come, Reza tugged her hand away from between her legs and she cried out in frustration. He still had one hand firmly holding her head down so she couldn’t pull away.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so.” Reza growled, as tears formed in her eyes from both the effort of taking him down her throat, and the deprivation of a very close orgasm. He chuckled at her frustration, but it encouraged her to take him fully down her throat, pushing through even as she choked until he finally pulled her back by her hair, gasping for breath as he came on her face and into her still open mouth.

“Please, I’ll be good, Reza.” Tala begged, panting for breath. “I promise, I won’t do it again.”

“Good. You shouldn’t.” He said, kissing her softly on the mouth and tasting himself on her lips. He readjusted her binding so that her hands would be tied behind her back and he turned her around so that Tala was facedown on the table. He used her bound hands to brace himself before he entered her slick entrance, and she moaned as he began to move.

“Who do you belong with, Tala?” Reza said, slowing his pace in sweet torture, pulling out of her.

“You.” She gasped, “Please, please don’t stop. I belong with you.”

He slammed into her and she screamed in pleasure, “You’re mine, Tala.” He growled, picking up his pace again.

“I’m yours.” She was breathless, nearing her orgasm once again,

“And mine alone, angel.”

His to corrupt and his to fuck and his to unravel.

She came first, and he followed soon after, with her screams of pleasure and his name on her lips echoing through his otherwise empty dining room.

He settled back down on his chair after that, and he sat her on his lap, unbuckling his belt from her hands. There were marks all over her skin now, marks left behind by him as a reminder to her that no one could bring her pleasure the way he could.

“So, how did your first kill feel?” He asked her as she snuggled up to him in exhaustion.

“Terrifying. And exhilarating.”

“You sure it’s the killing or the sex that was exhilarating?”

Tala laughed, kissing his cheek as she did, “Both.” and then, “I should act up more often. Maybe then you’d start using that belt for more than just tying me up.”

Reza snorted, placing a finger beneath her chin to tilt her head up so he could kiss her deeply. When he pulled away he said, “Careful what you wish for, angel. We’ll take it slowly. You’re already tired.”

Not his to break. Never to break. She wouldn’t be of any use to him broken.

Not yet, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> i need jesus. i need a second baptism. this is me using smut for a boost of serotonin.


End file.
